


Paper Birds

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied Partner Betrayal, M/M, Mention of Character Death, misuse of superstition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobby Ianto picked up becomes something more during Jack's absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Birds

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It had started as therapy.

Not officially, nothing like that. He was familiar enough with the way the mental health system worked (or didn't) to know he didn't want anything to do with it; even if they could find someone with a) high enough clearance and b)no inclination to run tattling to U.N.I.T. No, it was just that he'd needed something to DO. Thirty days suspension didn't sound like much time; until he was sitting there in his exceptionally clean flat with absolutely nothing to do but think. Which, he supposed, was the point.

Manning the tourist office would have been a distraction, if the weather had been conductive to tourism. Also if the locals hadn't learned not to rely on the office being open and therefore tended to direct people to other, more legitimate, locations. It was in the office, however (the back room specifically, stacked with books and pamphlets and rubbish dating back decades ) that he'd found it.

A slim book, large but not heavy, with detailed pictures. The instructions in Welsh, translated directly from the Japanese, were occasionally amusing, but the pictures made it simple enough to suss out. Paper was easy to come by, so long as he was careful not to use any from the files and reports; and the challenge was somewhat fun, once he'd advanced from making piles of paper 'rocks'.

Origami. Just what he'd needed.


End file.
